


Shinichirella

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, Random & Short, Randomness, lame title, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not Cinderella, damn thief.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinichirella

**Author's Note:**

> LAMEST TITLE. EVER.
> 
> Like, this one is really short and random and was made when I tried to concentrate on my mid-exam but failed and I just 'I should write more KaiShin' and this happened. 
> 
> Okay, I'll stop blabbering here. Enjoy the randomness, guys.
> 
> (p.s: I own nothing but the plot. /sobs)

For the umpteenth time, Haibara’s antidote failed again. Worst, it happened in front of a very troublesome thief. ‘ _The worst timing ever_ ,’ Shinichi thought tiredly as he tried to get out from his over-sized clothes.

 

In front of him, the Phantom Thief blinked. He was dumbfounded by the sight of a child—Tantei-kun, it was really him—opening the door toward rooftop. Moreso when he saw Tantei-kun in Kudou Shinichi’s clothes. Realization dawned upon him fast—and then, he grinned as wide as Cheshire Cat could.

 

“You know what, Tantei-kun? I think you need some proper clothes.”

 

Shinchi glared at him. As usual, it didn’t affect KID. Not a bit, especially when he saw Shinichi’s current condition. “And my home is nearby. Want to borrow mine? I think my Mom still keep it somewhere…”

 

It was fixed: Kaitou KID’s grin was really annoying!

 

(by the way, Shinichi ended up wearing the Thief’s childhood clothes; it fitted, luckily. He found out KID’s real identity and address too. The next day, though, Heiji burst out laughing loudly on the phone when Shinichi said that he found a pair of glass shoes inside his mailbox. A present from a certain thief as a reminder, maybe).

 

**.**

 

“I’m not Cinderella, damn thief.”

 

**.**

 

**_End_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, thank you for reading this? OwO See you later~


End file.
